Kevin Plunder (Earth-616)
| HistoryText = Kevin Plunder was the eldest son of the British nobleman and scientist, Lord Robert Plunder. While searching for an undiscovered element he believed existed in nature, Lord Plunder discovered the hidden jungle on the Antarctic continent that became known as the Savage Land. There, he confirmed his theories by discovering the Anti-Metal (later determined to be an isotope of Vibranium), a substance that can destroy the molecular bonds of any known metal. Lord Plunder returned to his native England to find his wife had passed away in his absence. Realizing his own mortality, he locked away a sizable sample of the Anti-Metal he had brought back, and fashioned a small fragment of it into a medallion that could be used as a "key" to unleash its power. He then split the key in two, giving half to each of his two sons, Kevin and Parnival, as their inheritance. When word of Lord Plunder's discovery leaked out, agents of an unscrupulous power tried to wrest from him the Anti-Metal's location. Saved from the agents by the arrival of his armed butler Willis, Lord Plunder decided to see to his sons' safety. While Parnival was sent into hiding with Willis, he and Kevin sought refuge in the Savage Land. There Lord Plunder took his son to the mound of Anti-Metal, unaware they were being stalked by the native Maa-Gor and his tribe of barbaric Man-Apes. The Man-Apes slew Lord Plunder, but, as they grabbed Kevin, they were attacked by Zabu, the last of a species of saber-toothed tiger the Man-Apes had hunted to virtual extinction. Immediately forming an empathic bond, Zabu and the boy fled to the Place of Mists, a region where the Man-Apes refused to set foot. The incident soon passed into the Man-Apes' legends, and the boy was given the name "Ka-Zar," which means "son of the tiger." In the Land of Mists, the boy grew to manhood, his saber-toothed companion protecting him from all dangers. From Zabu, Ka-Zar learned the ways of the flora and fauna of the entire Savage Land. Upon reaching maturity, Ka-Zar failed in his attempts to make peace with the Man-Apes and was drawn into battle. At the battle's end, the whole tribe of Man-Apes had been killed with the exception of their leader Maa-Gor. Ka-zar remains protector of the Savage Land. His first contact with humans from outside the Savage Land came when the X-Men investigated a report about Ka-Zar, believing him to be a mutant. He has since been an ally to many heroes, including Spider-Man, Daredevil and many others. He met his future wife, Shanna the She-Devil, when they were both captured by the red sorcerer Malgato, who wanted to sacrifice them to the Sun Gods . Investigating a surge of madness caused by the Vibranium deposits that had befallen his friend Tongah, Ka-Zar returned to London to find a scientist who could help cure the effects of the metal. He gave a press conference that was attacked by Klaw. During the attack, one of the journalists, Tandy Snow), was injured. After a battle with one of Klaw's creatures, he visited Snow in the hospital. She introduced him to Kirk Marston, a scientist who offered to acccompany him to the Savage Land to inspect the Vibranium. There, they were confronted with an alien invasion by the Sheenarians. After defeating Klaw and the Sheenarian's initial invasion force, he traveled to their home dimension to prevent further incursions. There, he was captured by the Quarlians who had brainwashed Tandy and made her their queen. Tandy wanted Ka-Zar to become her king, and when he refused, she sentenced him to death in the arena. Ka-Zar defeated his opponents and managed to escape along with fellow prisoner Zartros, a Quarlian gnome. , Ka-Zar & Vertigo ]] | Powers = Although Ka-Zar once claimed he was endowed with superhuman strength by the vapors in the Land of Mists, this is not true. Ka-Zar possesses no superhuman physical powers, but his natural athletic, hunting, foraging, and combative abilities have been honed to superb athletic conditioning, by spending two-thirds of his life surviving in the wilds of the Savage Land. | Abilities = | Strength = Ka-Zar has the normal human strength of a man of his age, height and build that engages in intensive regular exercise. While the exact amount of weight he can ultimately lift isn't known, Ka-zar is strong enough to lift at least 430 lbs, which is twice his body weight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = While Ka-Zar has a general familiarity with a wide variety of basic weapons, the only one he uses regularly is the large knife he made from native materials. He generally straps the knife to his waist when not in use. He sometimes uses a slingshot, and has at times wielded a bow and arrow. | Notes = Kevin Plunder is not to be confused with the Golden Age hero of the same name, Ka-Zar (David Rand). | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Copy Edit Category:Plunder Family Category:Humans